Sign
Sign, merupakan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Flow, sebagai pembukaan keenam untuk Naruto: Shippūden. Dimulai dari episode 129 dan berakhir pada episode 153. Menggantikan sebelumnya Hotaru no Hikari lalu digantikan oleh Tōmei datta Sekai. Lirik Rōmaji= I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar Can You Hear Me (x2) Can You Hear Me (So am I) Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji nakunacchaeba ii Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo Miushinatta jibun jishin ga Oto o tatete kuzureteitta Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni Oboeterukana namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda Can You Hear Me? So am I |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar Can You Hear Me (x2) Can You Hear Me (So am I) Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji nakunacchaeba ii Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo Miushinatta jibun jishin ga Oto o tatete kuzureteitta Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni Oboeterukana namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda (Can you hear me So am I) Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo Kizutsukenai yasashisa o Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisoude Kakechigaeta Botan mitai ni Kokoro karada Hanareteita Mou ichido kokoro o tsukande Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni Oboeterukana namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda Mitsukekita Ano nakigoe wa Machigainaku sou Jibun nodatta Subete wa kono toki no tame ni Kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda Mou ni do to jibun dake wa hanasanaide Kizuite kureta Kimi he no aizu Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta Tsutae ni kitayo kizuato tadotte Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto Wasurenaidene egao no wake o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda Can You Hear Me (x2) Can You Hear Me (So am I) |-| Kanji= I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar 忘れてしまえばいいよ　 感じなくなっちゃえばいい 擦(す)りむいた心に蓋(ふた)をしたんだ 傷ついたって平気だよ　 もう痛みは無いからね その足を引きずりながらも 見失った自分自身が 音を立てて崩れていった 気付けば風の音だけが… 伝えに来たよ　傷跡を辿って　 世界に押しつぶされてしまう前に 覚えてるかな 涙の空を　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ |-| Kanji (Versi Lengkap)= I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar 忘れてしまえばいいよ　 感じなくなっちゃえばいい 擦(す)りむいた心に蓋(ふた)をしたんだ 傷ついたって平気だよ　 もう痛みは無いからね その足を引きずりながらも 見失った自分自身が 音を立てて崩れていった 気付けば風の音だけが… 伝えに来たよ　傷跡を辿って　 世界に押しつぶされてしまう前に 覚えてるかな 涙の空を　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ 「傷付かない強さよりも　 傷つけない優しさを」 その声はどこか悲しそうで 掛け違えた　ボタンみたいに こころ身体　離れていった もう一度 心を掴んで 伝えに来たよ　傷跡を辿って　 世界に押しつぶされてしまう前に 覚えてるかな 涙の空を　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ いつか聞いた あの泣き声は 間違いなくそう 自分のだった 全てはこの時のために… きっと始めから わかってたんだ　 もう二度と自分だけは離さないで 気付いてくれた　君への合図　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた 伝えに来たよ　傷跡を辿って　 それなら もう恐れるものはないんだと 忘れないでね 笑顔の訳を　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ |-| Inggris= I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead With this scar Can you hear me Can you hear me Can you hear me, so am I I don't mind if you don't remember All the feelings that we used to share For I've sealed away my heart into the darkness It's just fine if you end up hurting me 'cause I don't feel pain anymore I just drag my feet behind me Towards what's held in store I had been led astray With no hope to be found My heart withered away And I fell to the ground Then I heard a voice within the blowing of the wind Please let me show you the pain My scars have made me obtain Before the weight of the world Comes crashing down on my shoulders Do you remember the time Our tears fell down from the sky Someday soon when I'm gone Never think that I'll neglect you For the pain that I've Sealed away in your heart will protect you Can you hear me, so am I |-| Inggris (Versi Lengkap)= I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead, with this scar Can You Hear Me (x2) Can You Hear Me (So am I) i don't mind if you don't remember all the feelings that we used to share cause i sealed my heart into the darkness it's just fine if you end up hurting me, cause i don't feel pain anymore I just drag my feet behind me, Towards what's held in store I had been led astray With no hope to be found My heart whithered away And I fell to the ground Then I heard a voice within the blowing of the wind Please let me show you the pain My scars have made me obtain Before the weight of the world Comes crashing down on my shoulders Do you remember the time Our tears fell down from the sky Someday soon when I'm gone Never think that I'll neglect you For the pain that I've Sealed away in your heart will protect you Can you hear me, so am I Although I've blocked all of my feelings Even the ones caused by being kind Every now and then I hear a voice Inside me seem to cry Like when you undo A button from it's hole My bitter torment drew My body from my soul So I'm crying out in hopes to fill my empty heart Please let me show you the pain My scars have made me obtain Before the weight of the world Comes crashing down on my shoulders Do you remember the time Our tears fell down from the sky Someday soon when I'm gone Never think that I'll neglect you For the pain that I've Sealed away in your heart will protect you Can you hear it? Can you feel it? Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Can you hear me? So am I I have finally found All of the heartbroken moans That I keep hearing sound Are from my voice alone And I've done this all for this one moment here with you I'm sure that right from the start You always knew in your heart That I'd always be the one That you could count on to care for you I have been leading you to The sign that I left for you Someday soon when I'm gone Never think that I'll neglect you If you will follow the pain That through me you have obtained There is nothing in this world That will be able to hurt you But don't forget all the things That bring out your smile away Someday soon when I'm gone Never think that I'll neglect you Someday soon when I'm gone Never think that I'll neglect you For the pain that I've Sealed away in your heart will protect you Can you hear me Can you hear me Can you hear me So am I Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Jiraiya * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Itachi Uchiha * Jalan Deva * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Yamato * Jūgo * Karin * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Ibiki Morino * Anko Mitarashi * Iruka Umino * Tsunade * Genma Shiranui * Ebisu * Kisame Hoshigaki * Konan * Tobi * Zetsu * Might Guy * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Shikamaru Nara * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Chōji Akimichi * Shizune * Tenten * Hinata Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Kurenai Yūhi * Fugaku Uchiha * Mikoto Uchiha * Gamaken * Anjing Raksasa Berkepala Banyak * Nagato * Yahiko Trivia * Setelah diamati, tema untuk pembukaan ini mungkin tentang Sasuke dan Naruto yang mulai terbiasa dengan Kutukan Kebencian dan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh hilangnya Itachi dan Jiraiya. * Lagu ini merupakan pembukaan ketiga yang dibawakan oleh Flow. Yang pertama dan kedua adalah "GO!!!" dan "Re:member". * Di ''Naruto Shippūden'' episode 153, terlihat bahwa Jiraiya sedang berjalan maju dengan membawa gagang es di bagian belakang kanan punggungnya sebelum lagu pembuka dimulai. * Lagu ini merupakan salah satu tema di mana Sasuke memiliki penampilan yang menarik dari Naruto. Kategori:Lagu en:Sign